The Next King of Games
The Next King of Games is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles movie to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The time has come to decide who will be the next King of Games! Jaden prepares for his greatest duel yet as he faces none other than Yugi Muto himself! Thousands have come to witness this exciting event. Trivia *Yugi Muto, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Ryo Bakura, Mai Valetine, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Maximillion Pegasus, Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Dr. Crowler, Jasmine, Mindy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Wander, Sylvia, Hiccup's Adventure Team, Princess Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Rapunzel, Ariel, Genie, Bambi, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Zoey, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, War Machine, Falcon, will guest star in this. *After this, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Serenity will guest star in some future adventures. Scenes Meeting of the Best * Jaden prepares *(Jaden is assembling his deck and is super excited) *Jaden: Oh boy..... My dream is finally coming true!!! I'm gonna duel against my idol!!! *Jeffrey: I'm so proud of you, bro. *Jaden: I don't even care if I don't win this. It's just an honor for me to finally meet and Duel Yugi! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: No matter what happens, Uncle Jaden, you'll always be a winner to us. *Jaden: *smiles* Thanks, Xion. *finishes* There! My deck is all set. *Jeffrey: Now remember, Jaden. This is Yugi you're facing. One of the best duelists ever. He won't be easy to beat. *Jaden: I know. *Jesse: Hang on Jaden. I've got something for ya. *gives Jaden a card* *Jaden: ...! You mean it, Jesse? *Jesse: *smiles* Of coarse. Now a part of me is with you and will help you win this Duel. *Jaden: *smiles* Thanks Jesse. *Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* And don't worry, big sis. *takes out his Wayfinder* I'll feel your support during this Duel. *Aqua: I know. *takes out her Wayfinder* *Jaden: *hugs Aqua* I'll make you proud out there, big sister! *Aqua: *smiles and hugs him back* I know you will. *kisses his forehead* *Jaden: *smiles* *Xion: *hugs Jaden too* *Jaden: ...! *smiles* Wish me luck out there, Xion. *Xion: You know i will! *kisses Jaden on the cheek* *Alexis: *smiles and hugs Jaden* You'll win, Jaden! I know you will! And this is for luck, my love! *gives Jaden a big kiss on the lips* *Jaden: *smiles and kisses her back* Thanks, honey. I know that with all of you out there routing for me, I can do this. *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs Jaden* *Jaden: *hugs Jeffrey back* And Jeffrey? You're the best big brother ever. I'd be nothing without you. I'll make you proud too. *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden back* Thanks, Jaden. You're the best little brother i ever had. *Jaden: *smiles and takes out his dragon scale* I'll feel your support during this Duel too, big bro. Just as I always have before our two teams became one. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay..... It's time.... *Jeffrey: Go get your game on, Jaden. *gives him the "That's Game" pose*. *Jaden: *smiles* Thanks. *starts to walk to the stadium* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Beetles: Come on! Let's get to our seats now! *Jeffrey: Right. Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531